Who By Fire
by lontanissima
Summary: Hot day with inappropriate evidence and some memories can start a deep fire :)


_Hi there :)_

_This story might sound silly and totally crazy, but who am I to say no to my muse? So here it is, something absolutely insane haha_

_An incredibly big hug and thank you goes to my beta_ **MostBossyRobin.** _As always you did a wonderful job, thank you for all the help dear! _

_All mistakes are mine, not the characters, with those I only play.__  
><em>

_The cover is a birthday present from_ **anonymouspebble** _to me! I just LOVE it. Thank You dear!__  
><em>

_And Happy Birthday to all the scorpio galls out there. We really should stick together :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was an unbearably hot summer day in Los Angeles. A heat wave deluged the city. The air was thick and humid since the first rays of the dim light of the morning sun.<p>

The team got an early call to a crime scene. The body was found up in the hills where the air was even more dense than usual. It was hard to breathe, it was hard to move. The sweat was forming droplets on their foreheads. No one was immune. No one liked it. The irritation was palpable and everyone was already grumpy even though they had only just started their investigation of the scene. Everyone felt like Provenza on days like these.

By the time the sun was high in the sky enveloping everyone in his merciless heat, the team discovered evidence that tied the victim to some sort of low budget porn agency.

The Captain sent half the team to the agency to gather more information and at least a motive, or even a suspect, she could only hope. Detective Sanchez somehow seemed quite eager to go to that dump regardless the fact that he had driven out with Provenza, whose air conditioner was broken. Buzz had tagged along with Sykes. They anticipated needing him to gather video tapes. A place as second rate as this surely had no database of names to use in trying to identifying their victim. Tapes were the starting point. The smirk Julio shared with Tao made Sharon roll her eyes, with all the emphasis she had in her.

Boys will be boys, she supposed, but there are certain areas from which she would gladly stay away. Porn at work place is certainly one of them. Already an uncomfortable feeling was settling inside her. She was well aware this wouldn't be first time the team had to deal with this kind of footage during a case investigation, but they could all behave like teenagers when properly motivated, and something was telling her this will be one of those times.

She wasn't mistaken.

This day was already burning everyone down with exhaustion.

Upon the team's return to the murder room, Sharon could tell by some of their faces that something disturbing must have happened at the location. While everyone took their positions at their desks, Amy was avoiding eye contact with everyone, and seemed annoyed. Buzz looked defeated. Sharon watched him as he slowly marched to his station with slumped shoulder and bowed head with the equipment in his hands. Provenza was murmuring and puffing under his nose. Andy appeared amused by Sanchez's still wild grin. Julio's expression confirmed her apprehension that they now, in fact did have hours of inappropriate material for the workplace.

Her discomfort increased. She was becoming uncomfortable in her own skin. Standing from her chair and moving towards the door of her office she ran her hands through her hair in attempt to shake the feeling and get some relief from all the damn humidity. She straightened her posture and was trying to steady herself and predict how much more unsettling this day could get. The thought of it was making her throat dry and stealing her voice.

_Sex._

This would be the topic of all the conversation for a while. She wasn't looking forward to that. She hated to have to confront it so openly, at work of all the places! She felt so uncomfortable yet, whatever was happening outside her widow was more interesting than dwelling on her present discomfort. Sharon started to feel flushed and there was no place she could hide.

Somehow she managed through the briefing. She didn't speak much and let Provenza take the lead. Did she really look as pathetic as she felt? No matter she decided, because no one seemed to be paying much attention to her anyway. The men were eagerly plotting away over which of them would view the material. Funny how they were suddenly happy for the chance to spend so much time in that small electronics room. For a moment she thought they might actually create a schedule on the murder board! Amy seemed as irritated as Sharon. On the bright side, Sharon reasoned, at least Buzz would have plenty of help.

By mid-afternoon Sharon was ready for an update regarding the hours of footage being viewed in the small electronics room. She wanted to know if they were at least near to getting through the tapes, and she could bring to Buzz some coffee, as an act of sympathy. Sure, both things were relevant but she also had to admit there was something else attracting her to that room. Simple curiosity. She was human and... well, the madness of the situation, even as distressing it was, she should just get over it and embrace the task at hand.

She knocked softly on the closed door. When it opened, the hot air from electronic devises and their fans mingling with AC in the hallway resulted in a soft warm breeze flowing past her reminiscent of a nice spring day. But the air inside the room was stale, stealing all her breath and drying her skin. She was surprised to find only Andy sitting in the chair instead of Buzz staring at the films. His expression seemed half annoyed and half tense. He started to stand up and offer her the seat but she shook her head. She didn't wish to stay that long. She moved forward to the monitors and directed her attention to them. She watched for several moments, seeing about what she expected she would, yet unable to fully turn away to ask her question on the status of their progress. She continued to watch for another few minutes, eyes wide and lips slightly apart.

The images on the screen coupled with the dry hot air in the room made her head spin, and she felt almost dizzy. But she could not avert her eyes from the monitors. It was curiosity mixed with sinful limits she had established for herself. However her face was impassive and so was the slow motion of her hands that were now clasped in front of her. But inside, there returned that same uncomfortable feeling from earlier in the day. That feeling of her body trying to steal the control from her brain. She fought to not to show any reaction. She should not be affected, and yet there it was. A warmth, not just from the heat of the room, but also a throbbing deep within her that threatened to overtake her. This wetness and something that resembled the need for touch and much, much more. The only thing that she could do before this arousing trap swallowed her whole was to hide under the mask of professionalism and deadpan façade. That she could always do.

Except that Andy Flynn was not happy with her interruption at all, and even less happy with her steeled reaction. He was affected by this situation and deeply. He'd tried not to be. Tried to think about baseball and his old grandmother while watching the footage and he'd been fairly successful with that strategy. But the second Sharon stepped in the room, with that faint hint of her fragrance and that small noise of surprise she made when she found him in the room alone echoed through the walls and found its way right to his groin, which was now painfully begging for attention. Room hot, hours of porn, his pants too tight, her body too close. Something had to be done.

As Sharon took another step forward towards the table with the screens, Andy stood from the chair. She heard the wheels of it squeal on the floor, she felt his motion as he started to approach her. Slowly he moved closer and closer to her, stopping short of touching her but close enough that the heat from his body was now affecting her in a new profound manner. Her body tensed with his presence near her back. It was no longer the stale air in the room stealing her breaths, but something else entirely.

This was a game. A twisted game on his part to want to uncover her stoic self. It annoyed him that she seemed so in control and able to hide away, even from him, when there was no one else around. He knew her better than that but her success at it aggravated the hell out of him. He moved his thigh to faintly brush her leg. Her skin reacted as if an electric bolt struck her. Every atom of her body started to vibrate and ache, the dizziness in her head intensified. She leaned on the table, it was the only way to steady herself and maintain some distance from his body. But he moved closer, too close. There was no physical barrier between them. He touched her again and now she moaned softly, half in anticipating pleasure, and half in a plea for him to stop. This was very dangerous territory for both of them. The memory of that one night now returning to them both, she closed her eyes and began to tremble.

_"I want to bend you over the table in the electronics room and fuck you senseless." his whispering, rough voice was hotly teasing her ear where his lips tugged at her lobe sucking it to his mouth. _

_They were standing in her bathroom. Sharon was firmly pressed against his body. The tight embrace was stilling her breath, it was impossible for her to move even an inch, Andy wasn't letting her go. His one hand held her at the nape of her neck, fingers immersed in the thick curtain of her ebony curls, the other wrapped tightly around her waist, fingers digging on her clothed skin almost determined to leave an imprint. Her lips were full, his mouth assaulted her by surprise. Hard, hurried, and yet languid kisses were demanded from her lips, his tongue claimed possessiveness of her mouth, of her taste. His teeth greedy on her bottom lip, biting and soothing at the same time. _

_He was like a volcano of liquid fire spreading itself under her skin, making it boil with flickering anticipation. _

_She had started a bath for both of them. It had been a long day and she needed to unwind, she just wanted to forget everything that the last case had thrown at her, at them. He'd agreed. After dinner he'd sent her to the bathroom while he took care of dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. He promised to join her shortly. She had only managed to light a few candles, pour some jasmine oils in the tub and turn on the hot water, before she saw his form leaning against the door frame. His tie long gone, his shirt sleeves bunched up to his forearms, he was watching her while she opened the first few buttons of her purple silk blouse and his eyes darkened with pure lust. _

_His features changed, the transformation of her man into the wanting, unsettled beast was happening right before her eyes. He was moved by primordial desire and fueled by the starting fire, the deep need of touch and pleasure. In no time she was in his tight embrace taken aback by the ferocity of his action. The warmth filling her with humid force, she started to feel it coil in all the right places. _

_"Is that a fact?" she managed to breathe out; the small puff of air mixed with the sound of her voice almost got lost with the noise of running water._

_"You bet". And as if it were even possible, he pressed her closer to him, his hand traveled from her waist to her ass, gripping it tightly tilting her pelvis to his groin. The connection almost unbearable, their skin tingling like electricity. Begging for more contact. The clothed flesh itching and asking to be bare._

"_Tell me more." She invited. Her voice low, so husky and unheard from her that he was certain it was another creature in his arms. She won't hide under the shyness of the action nor preconceptions. She won't run. She will enjoy all the frenzy and every fantasy. Freeing her hand from his embrace she placed it at the nape of his neck, sliding her fingers through his scalp and into the short strands, nails rough and digging in to his skull in a tight grip. He groaned. In her ear, the sound was dark and vibrating, eliciting the burn that moved through her and gleaned at her center. Their breathing nearly forgotten._

_"I would turn you around and lean you over the table, knocking over Buzz's stupid _'no beverage'_ sign." Their faces barely an inch from each other, noses almost touching, he moved his hand in her hair and sought her mouth again, insisting on clashing his lips with hers, sucking her bottom lip in to his. Their lips attached to one other, licking, sucking, biting, they were lost in wet and yet unhurried kisses. She could stay like that forever, feeling his emotion through the motions of his mouth._

_She giggled breathless and very amused. The sound for him so familiar and yet somehow novel, the image he created vivid in her mind now. _

_"Like this?" she turned, freeing her body from his arms leaving him bereft of the contact and connection. He watched her taking few steps towards the vanity, her reflection well visible in the mirror above it. She leaned down and gripped tightly on the cold marble of the sink. She straitened her long spine in cat like motion. He marveled at her ass for a long moment while catching a glimpse of her gaze through the mirror. _

_"Yeah, just like that." He turned the tub water off and started to approach her, slowly and deliberately positioning himself behind her._

_"And?" she urged him over her shoulder._

_He smirked with contempt and placed one hand on her thigh right at the hemline of her skirt, "I would slide my hand down between your legs and slowly pull your skirt up", he could feel her tremble underneath his fingers. They burned her skin in anticipation._

_"That's it?" she was challenging him, watching him through the mirror with the last conscious part of her self-control before she would melt in to his touch._

_"Oh no, I would lean over you and open the last few buttons of your blouse, so I could see your beautiful cleavage on the monitors" And so he did. His fingers opened the buttons and traced the outline of her bra. The satin mixed with cotton gray material felt smooth under his fingertips. He watched her in the mirror as she held her breath when he pinched the hard little tip in a vice grip between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled the perking nipple as she grazed her lower lip with her teeth and yelped, bucking her rear against his crotch._

_"Little impenitent, aren't we?" he could tease her like that endlessly. _

_She hummed, it was the only response she could manage, as a lump in her throat seemed to be holding her voice hostage. _

_He spread her legs, gripping her inner thigh and ran his hand up to the hem of her panties, the satin material soft on her smooth skin. His fingers grabbed and slid them down her legs with more force than was required. She moved her hips towards him again, soft moans escaping her parted lips. She was happy to finally be free of that grievous restraint._

_As her panties reached the floor, he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants, letting them fall to his ankles along with his boxers. His eager erection pressed against her ass, pulsing and twitching in his hand. Slowly he directed his cock between her slick labia. Her moisture on its head made it easy to slide between them, moving right to her clit. Her breathing changed, and he could see her hot breaths fogging the mirror. He repeated the movement, with more pressure and friction, his length riding on her most sensitive flesh. He was methodical, driving her to into a state of delirium and beyond. He was stoking the burning fire in her making her skin melt in to his delicious torture. _

_She needed more. Much more. Feeling him at the entrance of her core she bent at the knees, trying to capture him, guide him into her, but he withdrew from her, once again pressing his cock on her clit. The circular twirling motions on her nub made her whole body unbearably warm. She longed to be discharged of all her clothes. They were enveloping her in a hot trap. He would not oblige it, but he tugged at her blouse and bunched it up across her back. His fingertips moving up her spine were like scorching coal traveling from the small of her back to her shoulders and right back down again and caused droplets of sweat to form on her skin. _

_She whimpered._

_He was immensely enjoying her being so vocal, the bathroom walls echoing her sounds, making his head swim with incalescence. She started to wriggle, the desperation easily read on her expression. He repeated himself one more time, slowly sliding his shaft on the center of her nerves, her muscles taught with tension and before she could catch her next breath, with one long stroke he entered her, feeling her inner walls stretching for him. He saw and felt her satisfaction and the high pitch guttural sound was his reward._

_She spread her legs further to accommodate him, tilting her pelvis until her rear touched the rough skin of his stomach. He slid the skirt up further, now just above her ass so he could enjoy the marvelous visual of his cock slowly sliding in and out of her, glistening with her nectar. She was meeting his every thrust. Every delicious, slow thrust with just the right angle. The painful flames of ecstasy where consuming them both. _

_He was relentless in his rhythm, rocking in to her with vigor, she started to twitch and shudder as his hand worked up her thigh, moved to her hip, across her abdomen, up her ribcage until he touched her breasts again. His fingers were alternating between gently caressing and sharply scratching his nails on her flesh, digging strong. He gave up that pattern when he reached her hard nipple that was begging for his attention._

_She was overstimulated, every sense of her being was on fire, combusting as a slow burn with the motion of his hips. _

_It was too much and at the same time not nearly enough. They were burning in the sweat that was dripping like acid on their clothes, abrading imaginary holes that would uncover flesh for the touch. He gripped her hip, hard, to steady himself while speeding his movements._

_She was melting, melting under the heat from thousands suns, whimpering even louder now, the friction of their joint bodies driving her to the point of insanity. Of the blissful edge of insanity. The edge was like ticking bomb with only a few more seconds until it would detonate in an extreme explosion._

_"Touch yourself." he commanded. _

_She was reluctant to leave her steady grip on the cold marble of her sink, fearful the weakness in her knees would not hold her, but he was close, so close, pulsing vividly inside her. She concentrated on the firm grip on her hips and relaxed one hand, her knuckles were white from the force. She slipped her fingers to her swollen center rubbing it with circular motion in order to let her hand to graze his balls. The touch of her fingers on his sack sent down his spine the lightening of incredible intensity. _

_Neither could take it any longer. Their rush of short breaths and the overwhelming heat of their touches finally defused the ultimate explosion with all the intensity and color of fireworks. Her walls were contracting around him sending them both in the blissful state that ended this unique agony._

_Exhausted, he leaned his forehead against her back, seeking the strength to remain standing. Their hearts were pounding loudly in their chests. They tried to steady their breaths with deeper inhalations. _

_"Next time," his voice shaky and raw, "next time, I will bend you over the desk in your office."_

_She snort laughed at that and while very much enjoying his weight on her, she was working to compose herself somehow. "You can always try." _

Andy was trying, and even succeeding in his attempt to unhinge Sharon in the small electronics room. Murmurs from behind the door seized their attention. He immediately distanced himself from her, returning her personal space. She stood up and slowly turned around to look him directly in the eyes. The ice in her stare instantly cooled the mood in the room.

He broke the rule. Well, not exactly but he had tried very hard to do so. Maybe any other day when she was not so affected by the topic of this case she could have been more forgiving about it, maybe even laughed about it. But today was not that day. Today Andy Flynn pushed her too far for her comfort and for that, she mentally noted, he would pay, and deeply.

They would discuss this. Sharon would make certain the _next time_ he'd not even think to try.

She moved away from the table and started to walk toward the door, passing her hand through her hair. This is why dealing with the topic of sex at work was always a bad idea. This is why it was always so uncomfortable. This heat crept inside her and unsettled her silently.

Andy watched her and understood that he crossed the line, but he was not about to apologize for it. This hot day was messing with everyone and she had to know her being in there with him was just teasing him in some invisible and uncontrollable way, trying his patience. Unless it was all in his head, he wondered.

"I will be on my desk" she stated and paused, her eyes now diverted from his. "I mean... oh... hm... I'll be _in my office"_. She took a deep breath and reluctantly searched for his gaze. The look they exchanged held an understanding much deeper than her words.

The fire started to burn in them again.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you! <em>

_I did warn you it was insane :P hope you liked it regardless._

_The hiatus is almost over! FINALLY! Happy MaryMonday y'all!_


End file.
